


There Shall Be Snow Tonight At Godric Hollow

by AloivJ



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, english is not my first language, may be angst, no Peter Pettigrew, suggest prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloivJ/pseuds/AloivJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter night at Godric Hollow, 1979. A conversation between Sirius and Remus.<br/>Love, Trust, and Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Shall Be Snow Tonight At Godric Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone may be reading this fic, this is my first fic on AO3, so thank you anyway! I would like to warn you that English is not my first language. Thanks to my wonderful and extremely patient beta Monjuita; god knows I'm incredibly hopeless with my grammar.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They belong to J. K. Rowling and each others.

It was dark in Godric Hollow these days, as winter was coming. Wind was howling, clouds were thickening, anticipating a coming snow. One house stood, without any adjacent dwellings, radiating bright warm light. It was a very fine yet small house, decorated deliberately in red and yellow. Comfortable furniture scattered around the fireplace, by which two men sat, talking.

Both men were in their early twenties, as one of whom with black hair was handsome with causal and graceful manners, and the other was gentle, yet pale, comfortably resting his tired body in an armchair.

“Anyway,” said Remus Lupin, the man in the armchair. “How are Lily and the baby doing? Haven't heard about them since last month.”

“Oh, the boy is definitely James' son, constantly harassing his mother,” replied Sirius Black, leaning on the table. His face was lit up by this topic.

“James wants to name him Harry, by the way.” He added, with a grin on his face.

Remus commended with an acknowledging smile. “Good name, really. I didn't expect this from him.”[1]

“Have he decided what's middle name?” Remus asked with hope.

“Nope, still thinking. But I suppose he would just name Harry after someone.”

“So who is this person going to be?”

Sirius was slightly surprised at this question. “I didn't ask him, thought it was too obvious. Can't be anyone else other than me anyway.”

Remus raised an eyebrow, “What makes you so confident?”

“Well, maybe because I am his best friend?” Black suggested innocently.

“Oh? Not his best prank-playing-partner? I thought we've already agreed that I am his best friend since I saved him from Potions exam for a million times and I am the only one to knock some common sense into his head every time.”

“Well, James had his best time with me. I still remember that we transfigured an exam paper to Filch's cat's appearance... look at the look on his face.”

Regardless of Sirius' protest, Remus went on with an amused tone. “You, on the other hand, Sirius, are the one who does stupid things merrily with him every time. You two are just hopeless together. ”

 “Yes, and his best friend stands aside every time he needs support,” Sirius paused, twisting his face, hesitated. “Just like when we did all of the “prank”, you decided to worry about your _furry little problem_ and did not bother to inform your _best friend_ this news.”

Remus' face is distorted with anger, seemed very offended.

“What, Sirius, now you are picking on me because of my werewolf identity?”

“No, I’m picking on you because of your sneaky and suspicious behaviors! Remus, you really can’t act like this anymore. You know that there’s a mole in the Order and all of this is making you look very, very bad.”

Remus raised to his feet, reaching for his wand. “Sweet. Is _the son of Black_ teaching me not to be evil and suspecting me of being a mole? Should I remind you that as heir – disowned heir – of the most infamous Pureblood-fanatic family and the one who never leaves the Order, you are no less suspicious than I. At least I don’t have access to any information, since I’ve been out all these many times!”

Sirius' face was stiff. The two men stared at each other for a while speechlessly, wands tightly squeezed in their hand. The atmosphere was tense, and neither of them could utter one more word to hurt each other. _No wand against each other, no secret hide from each other._ The vow they made together still echoed in Sirius' heart. The thought of anyone, any Marauder, would betray their belief and friends was insufferable. But it might be the truth that they had to face, even if it would tear their hearts apart.

The silence was broken by a crack sound of the fire, suggesting someone is coming from the fireplace. A tall and slender man with unruly black hair stepped out of the fire. He was tired but lighthearted, lighting up the whole room as soon as he showed up in the living room.

Sirius and Remus detached their wand the moment James Potter, their best friend, came home. Although somewhere deep in his heart, the teenager Sirius Black was jumping to ask James who, Remus or himself, was the best friend of his, the adult Sirius Black decided it may not be a good time to mention it at all.

Sirius approached James and took the glasses of liquor in his hands. He asked with a wild grin, “You sure Lily will not be at home? Don’t get us into trouble, James, Mrs. Potter’s anger is nothing I want to deal with.”

“Yeah, she would have to stay at St. Mungo so I thought we should have a boy’s night.”

“…indeed, before we become terrible dad and uncles.” Remus said merrily in the kitchen. A man too good to be true, he already started to make some edible food for them.

“And godfathers!” James cheerfully announced, content to see his friends turning their face to him immediately.

“Lily and I have decided that Sirius would be Harry’s godfather,” Sirius maturely repressed his urge to make face at Remus, nodded instead. “And we promise Remus our second kid and if there would be the third, he or she would be Peter’s.”

Remus hesitated, as if he didn’t believe it would happen at all. “That’s… very nice, James, I guess. …Thank you.”

“What about Harry’s middle name? Who would he be named after?” Black asked.

James answered innocently, ignorant of his friends’ expectation. “After me, of course! Harry James Potter, isn’t that an awesome name? Oh, by the way, Dumbledore wants Lily and me to visit him. He looked very worried, don’t know what for, any idea?”

Okay, very typical James, I guess, Sirius thought. This arrogant narcissist. But he couldn’t help smiling to himself at the thought a vigorous little boy called Harry James running in the house.

Then the meal was finally ready. They all sat at the table, with warm, wild grins on their faces, and glasses of firewhisky in their hands.

“To the Marauders,” James raised his glass with needless solemnity.

“…and the glorious next generation.” His two friends raised their glasses and said with similar solemnity.

 

[1] “Harry” means “to make a pillaging or destructive raid on” (Merriam-Webster Dictionary), which shares the same meaning of “Marauder”

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon, so we all know what is going to happen next, so...  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed! Please let me know if you like it ;)


End file.
